Sheets
by SaultNPeppah
Summary: Sequel to Blankets. After being interrupted in the Javelin, Diana joins Bruce in the Batcave, hoping to finish what they had started previously.


**Sequel to Blankets: What happens after Diana goes back to the manor. Y'all wanted a part two, so here it is, albeit rated 'M' if you know what I mean ;)**

 **This is dedicated to my dear friend Sforzy. Here's something for your wonderbat heart ;)**

 **As always, I do not own Justice League or its characters.**

* * *

Diana stood in the Batcave, blinking multiple times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness the cave brought. After she had spent the night with Bruce in the Javelin, she couldn't wait to be alone with him again. He had asked her to join him at the manor, and she had agreed. It made her excited, yet nervous. The two of them were going to cross that line Bruce had firmly established, and she couldn't wait to see what would come from tonight.

She quickly glanced around the cave, taking in the quiet. She saw the large computer Bruce spent a majority of his time in front of, trying to save Gotham and rid it of the filth that constantly polluted the city. Near the end of the cave was Bruce's suit, displayed nicely in a glass case, ready for Bruce to grab for his next patrol.

She let her lips curve into a smile. She was proud of Bruce's accomplishments, of Batman's, even if he didn't allow himself the time to celebrate what he had done for the city. He would never feel his duty was complete, so he would give his all into protecting the city he loved. It was one of the things she admired most about him.

"Princess."

Diana turned, startled by Bruce's sudden appearance. She watched as he used the towel in his hand to dry his wet hair, before he tossed it over the chair in front of the computer.

"Bruce," she replied, giving him a smirk. She stared at his bare chest, her eyes darkening with desire as she glanced over every muscle that was displayed.

Bruce let out a silent groan, watching as she unconsciously bit her bottom lip. It took all of his self control not to rush over to her, kiss her senseless, and take her there on the floor. He wanted to continue what had been interrupted in the Javelin, but he knew they needed to talk first.

"I think we need to talk," Bruce said, turning his chair around and taking a seat. He watched as she placed her hands on her hips, watching him take a deep breath, as he contemplated what to say. "That kiss," he began, his eyes glancing towards her lips. He pursed his lips tight together, trying to keep in another groan. "Well it was amazing, but are you sure it's something you want to pursue?"

Diana stared at the man seated in front of her and grinned. "You already know my feelings Bruce," she said, taking a step towards him. She watched as his eyes followed her, watching as she made her way to where he sat, before she took a seat in his lap. She gently placed her head in the crook of his neck, smiling to herself when she could feel Bruce's arousal under her. "You're my best friend Bruce," she said against his skin, gently placing a kiss on his neck, wanting to emphasize exactly how she felt.

Bruce's breath caught in his throat. What she could do to him with a single kiss blew his mind. "I thought that was Clark," he said, trying his hardest to keep his voice neutral, not wanting to give away how much having her in his lap was affecting his body.

Diana pulled away from his neck, making sure to look him in the eye, before she spoke. "I love Kal," she admitted, trying to ignore the hurt that flashed in his eyes, "But he is like a brother to me." She placed her hand on his face, gently stroking his freshly shaven face with her thumb, before she continued. "But you Bruce," she said, giving him another smile. "I love you more than you know." She watched as his eyes glanced over her face, stopping at her lips as he gave her another smirk. "You and I have a relationship I could never have with another."

She quickly leaned in and pressed her lips to his, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. "Diana," Bruce warned, pulling away and placing his head on her shoulder. He knew if they continued he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He knew he was more than ready to be with her, both emotionally and physically, but was she?

Diana, knowing the internal struggle Bruce was having, gently ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head. "If I didn't want this, I would not be here right now," she said, lifting his face to allow his eyes to meet hers once more.

He gave her a smile and leaned in to kiss her, a hand instinctively moving to the back of her head to pull her in closer, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Diana turned and began to straddle his body, her thighs pinning Bruce down to the chair.

Bruce let out a small moan, one hand getting tangled in her hair, as he firmly placed the other on her thigh. He continued to kiss her, smirking when he felt one of her hands fall on the base of his neck, keeping him close, as the other ran down his shirtless body. Her fingertips gently grazed over his muscles, tracing the multitude of scars that adorned his body, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

Diana, taking a play out of Bruce's book, ran her tongue along his lips, begging for entry. She gently raked her nails down his chest, earning a groan from the man beneath her, as he parted his lips for her. She quickly thrust her tongue into his mouth, gently running it along his, the two of them fighting for control.

His hand left her hair and moved to her hip, gripping it tightly, as he squeezed her thigh with his other. He heard Diana release a small moan, her body reacting to his touch, and he knew she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. Bruce pulled away from her kiss, before placing his lips on her neck, gently raking his teeth over the skin he found, earning a gasp from the woman in his lap.

"Bruce," she whispered, giving another moan. She sank lower into his lap, her smirk growing when she brushed against his erection, causing him to gasp loudly.

"I'm beginning to think you're doing that on purpose," Bruce said, placing a kiss in between her breasts.

"No," she began, moving her hips to grind on his lap. She watched as Bruce closed his eyes and threw his head back, letting out a loud moan. "That was on purpose." She gently kissed his throat, watching as he smiled before lifting his head to let his gaze meet hers.

"You can't do that to me Princess," he said, his voice raspy.

Diana responded with a grin. She quietly leaned forward and kissed him once more. "Bruce," she said against his lips. She could feel his hands begin to trail up her back, trying to feel where the clasps of her uniform were hidden. "I want you," she whispered, reiterating that she wanted to cross that line with him. She quickly caught Bruce's bottom lip in between her teeth and pulled, another smirk forming on her face when she heard Bruce groan once more.

She reached down to the hem of his shorts and began to toy with his waistband, grinning when she felt him squirm under her. She dipped a finger into his shorts, pulled his waistband to his boxers aside, and gently grazed the bare skin she found. This was new territory for her, but she was excited to continue. She moved to place her entire hand in his shorts, but was stopped when Bruce wrapped his hand around her wrist, keeping her still.

She pulled away from his face, her eyebrow cocked in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, worried that she had pushed him too far, too fast.

Bruce grinned and shook his head. "Oh, you're doing something very right," he said, the hand on her thigh sensually stroking her skin. "I just don't want our first time to be in a dark, cold, cave."

Diana smirked, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle a chuckle. "You assume this is going to happen more than once," she teasingly said, using her free hand to gently stroke his face.

"Princess," he began, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Never had he been nervous to be with a woman, but with Diana it was different; She made him nervous. "I love you Diana," he said, his voice serious. He had caught when she had admitted she loved him, but he didn't want to give away his reaction, afraid he would say the wrong thing.

"Bruce," Diana began, pulling her wrist free from Bruce's grasp. "There's no other man I could ever see myself with," she said, placing her hand on Bruce's other cheek. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips, gently running her hand through his damp hair, before she whispered, "Now, take me up to that room of yours and make love to me Mr. Wayne."

Bruce chuckled, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist, and stood, causing Diana to squeal in shock. "Of course," he said, making his way up into the manor, holding Diana close to his body, his lips leaving kisses on the exposed skin he found.

The two made their way to Bruce's bedroom, stopping their kisses and gentle touches only to open the door to his room and step inside. "I forget how big your bedroom is," Diana said, glancing over Bruce's shoulder.

"And just when did you see my room?" Bruce asked, kicking the door closed, before he pushed Diana up against the door and began to assault her neck with kisses, not wanting to waste anymore time. He wanted, needed, to be with her. He needed to feel her touch, needed to feel her love.

Diana opened her mouth to respond, shutting her eyes as a moan escaped her lips. "I may have stumbled into your room looking for a bathroom the last time I was here."

Bruce chuckled once more. He placed his lips on hers, smiling when he felt her arms loop around his neck. He wanted to take things slow, enjoy his time with her, but Diana had other plans. She ran her hands down his bare back, gently trailing her fingernails down, grinning when she felt Bruce shiver. He felt her hands trail lower, until they were resting on his rear. She pushed him closer to her, wanting to feel his strong body against her, as she gently kicked off her boots.

Bruce began to move his hands up her sides, stopping when he reached the top of her uniform. He wanted to rip the clothing off her body, but he knew she would never forgive him for ruining something she treasured. He gently ran a finger over the top of her breasts, a smirk of his own forming when he heard her gasp.

Diana released his butt, bringing her hands to her back to undo the clasp and zipper of her top half of her uniform, letting it fall to the floor besides her. She quickly pulled off her bottoms, letting them fall near the top half of her uniform, before she watched Bruce take a step back, admiring her naked body. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered, before he placed a kiss on her right breast, just above her nipple. He was going to tease Diana, just as she had teased him for years.

"Bruce," she said quietly, gasping sharply when she felt his hands grasp her hips, pulling her even closer. "Quit teasing," she whispered, her hands running through his hair.

Bruce smirked against her skin, listening to her breath catch in her throat, as his fingers began to trail lower. "You've teased far longer," he whispered, gently nipping her neck, before he ran his tongue over his bite, soothing the small sting of pain his teeth had caused.

He lifted her into his arms, grinning when he felt her strong legs wrap around his waist. His lips crashed onto hers, his hands running up her bare back, before getting lost in her thick hair. "Bed. Now," she said in-between kisses, raking her nails down Bruce's shoulder, earning a sharp gasp from the man.

Obeying the woman in his arms, Bruce walked to his bed and placed her on the bed, before he pulled back to view the beautiful woman occupying his sheets. This was everything he had ever wanted, and he was going to make damn sure he never let it go. He carefully crawled on top of her, his hand running up her side, stopping to rest just below her breast. He dipped his head and placed a kiss onto her shoulder, making his way down her body again, this time enveloping her right nipple into his mouth. He listened to Diana moan, causing him to smirk against her skin, before he moved to her other nipple. He felt Diana arch her back, wanting to feel more from him, as her hands ran down his bare chest.

Without another word Bruce felt Diana grip him through his shorts, eliciting a moan from the man. This time it was her turn to smirk. "Bruce," she said, venturing past the waistband of his shorts, gripping his erection with her bare hand. "You need to take these off," she said, her free hand tugging on his shorts.

"Yes, Princess," he said, retreating from her body and standing near the bed. He swiftly pulled his shorts and boxers off, leaving him as bare as the day he was born. He watched as Diana propped herself up on her elbows, her eyes carefully taking in every inch of his body. He carefully climbed on top of her, his body resting flat against hers, skin against skin, as he claimed her lips in a sweet kiss. "You don't know how long I've wanted this," he said, placing his forehead against hers.

"I do know Bruce," she said, placing her hand gently on his face. "I've wanted this just as long."

Bruce kissed the heel of her hand, closing his eyes as he leaned into her touch. "I love you Princess," he said softly, gently caressing her face with his hand.

"I love you too Bruce," she responded, closing her eyes, enjoying his touch. "Now, stop making me wait, and make love to me."

Bruce chuckled, kissing her hand once more, before he nodded. He kissed her, running his tongue against her lips until she let him in. They battled for control, each fighting for dominance, wanting to show the other how much they needed this. Bruce gently pushed himself into her, suppressing a groan when he felt her around him, gripping him tightly. He listened as she released a moan, wrapping her legs around his waist, before she pushed him flush against her body.

He continued his movements, gripping her thighs when she bucked her hips, another moan escaping her lips. He pulled away from her lips, staring into her eyes as he made love to her. He saw the raw emotion in her eyes, the love that she displayed every time she looked at him; He knew his own eyes mirrored the emotion.

He tangled his hand into her hair, pulling her up to place a kiss on her lips, before he buried his face into the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath and let out a moan when he felt her begin to clench around him, her body telling him she was near the end. He continued his thrusts, moving harder, faster, reveling in the feeling of their bodies becoming one.

She came around him, screaming his name, as her hands clenched Bruce's headboard tightly, snapping it in two. Bruce, knowing he was unable to hold back anymore, thrust deep into Diana, moaning her name over and over. He collapsed on top of her body, their labored breathing the only sounds filling the room. He gently pulled out of her and laid on the bed next to her, smiling when she instinctively turned to face Bruce. Her hand rested on his chest, rising and falling with his breaths, as she intertwined her leg with his. "I take that back," she said, trying to regain her composure. "We will definitely be doing that more than once."

Bruce chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on her lower back, pushing her body against his. "I think I can accommodate," he said, placing his free arm under his head. He stared at the ceiling, listening to Diana's deep breathing. His eyes became heavy, and he let out a content sigh.

"Bruce?" he heard after a moment of silence. He opened an eye, a smile on his face when he saw Diana inches away from him. "I'm sorry about your bed," she said with a blush. "I'll replace it."

Bruce chuckled and placed a kiss on her lips. "It was worth it Princess," he said, grabbing the comforter and pulling it on top of their naked bodies, shielding them from the cold air that was filling the room. "I'll buy a new one tomorrow morning."

Diana nodded before she sank back down next to Bruce, draping her arm over his chest. She felt Bruce place a kiss on the top of her head before she closed her eyes, letting sleep consume her. Bruce followed quickly after, letting the soft sounds of Diana's breathing fill his ears, a lullaby meant only for him.

* * *

Bruce woke up the next morning, his eyes searching the room for the woman who had fallen asleep in his arms. They had finally succumbed to their urges, confessing the deep feelings they had hidden, finally making love well into the morning. He let out a content sigh, happy that he had convinced Tim to do patrol alone so he could finally spend time with Diana; He was grateful that the night was relatively calm for Tim.

He looked over to his left, a smile gracing his lips when he finally spotted Diana. She was laying near the edge of the bed, her face soft as she slept, but what Bruce first noticed was the fact that she had wrapped herself in his sheets and blanket, keeping them all to herself once more. He let out a chuckle, his eyes glancing over her bare shoulders, before he let out a small groan. He carefully reached over and pulled his sheets, letting Diana roll towards him, her eyes opening in shock. He had done this to hear previously, but she was still not expecting it, especially since she was completely nude. "Bruce," she said, her eyes widening as she rolled into him, her bare chest hitting his. "You really need to stop doing that," she said, placing a hand on her chest, before she placed a kiss on his bare shoulder.

Bruce, ignoring her comment, pulled the sheets over him and wrapped his arms around her body. "Have you always hogged the blankets?"

Diana chuckled, placing a kiss on his lips, before she nodded. "Mother used to tell me I reminded her of a caterpillar, wrapped in a cocoon."

"She was right," he said as he ran a hand lower, pushing on her lower back until her body was pressed firmly up against his. "I suppose I'll have to keep you close the next time you stay over," he said, his grip tightening on her body as he kissed her once more. He listened to her release a moan as his hands began to wander over her naked body, his fingers gently grazing the skin of her hips.

"I suppose so," she said against his lips, moving her hand from his chest to his face, gently caressing his strong jaw. She finally had him, had left her impression on him, and she wasn't going to let him back out now. Without a word she climbed on top of him, bent down, and claimed his lips in a kiss.

Bruce let his left hand rest on her hip as his right made its way into her hair, gripping it loosely and pulling her closer. He finally had his princess, and he wasn't going to let her go, and now that he found themselves in his broken bed, tangled in his sheets, he realized there was no place he would rather be than here with her.

* * *

 **I honestly started this after WonderBatWeek2018, but I just finished it. Anyway, I hope you all liked it!**

 **Also, I mentioned this on another story, and I'm sure you've heard about it, but there will be another WonderBat event going on. Join us July 2 - July 6 for some awesome WonderBat material from some very talented people! Look up the tag #wonderbatmilestones on Tumblr, Twitter, and Instagram. I'm definitely hoping to get something done for the milestones.**

 **Until next time :)**


End file.
